


Never Have I Ever

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Never have I ever been rejected 6 times by the same girl.”The room filled with everyone’s laughter, except Wonshik himself of course. “I hate you all.”They were never going to let him live this down…
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Is it love? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: This work isn't a continuation of the previous one. It kind of happens in a "Parallel" AU (because they've already established their relationship in the previous ones) but is in this series because it is inspired by a real event.

“Never have I ever… gave myself food poisoning.” 

“That could apply to all of us at one point,” Hongbin said, giving a nonchalant shrug.

“Shut up and drink.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. Jaehwan and Hakyeon chuckled behind their soju bottles.

Hongbin gave the youngest a threatening side-eye and drank. 

“Jaehwan-ah, you’re up,” Hakyeon called out, always impatient. Jaehwan gave him a mysterious smile, one that said  _ you’re going to regret ever playing this game with me _ .

“Never have I ever pulled a muscle during sex.”

Hakyeon’s face twitched. If he wasn’t the one suggesting the game - or more like making everyone play the game with his leader card - he would throw hands with the younger right then and there. But he wasn’t going to give the younger the satisfaction; he brought the bottle up to his lips, taking a big chug before saying, “At least I’m having sex.” 

The room howled.

“Taekwoon hyung, what are you waiting for? You wanna get punished?” Sanghyuk threw a glance at the second oldest.

“What? It wasn’t about me!” he objected immediately.

“Doesn’t matter. We all know what happened in that room, old man. Bottoms up.”

“Fine!” Taekwoon gave up, in his own dramatic way. So what? they wanted to try something new and forgot that they aren’t as flexible as they used to. There was no shame in it.

“My turn.” Hakyeon tapped on his bottle with his fingernails to have everyone’s attention. “Never have I ever had my dick sucked during a game.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide and fiery. He snapped his head towards Jaehwan, who was purposely avoiding his eyes.

“I will fuck you up, you little shit,” he cursed and finished his bottle, immediately stretching his arm to grab another one from the coffee table they were all gathered around.

This game was going in an interesting direction, Wonshik thought. He had been pretty quiet so far, thinking of what to say when it was his turn. He never thought this random piece of information could come in handy but now that the opportunity was there, he wasn’t going to waste it.

“Never have I ever sucked Sanghyuk off during a game.”

“It wasn’t me, I swear to my car!” Jaehwan jumped, looking at Sanghyuk with pleading eyes.

“It was me,” Hongbin said, looking pretty unfazed as he took a sip of his drink.

“What?” Taekwoon asked in confusion, looking between the maknaes.

“It slipped when I was drunk. Who cares?” Hongbin shrugged, not meeting Sanghyuk’s burning gaze.

“What? I’m confused.” Taekwoon spoke louder. “Why did Hongbin drink? I thought it was Jaehwan.”

“Hyung, I’ve not gone that low,” Jaehwan huffed. The boy had a death wish.

“It was me. Jaehwan probably saw us accidentally.” Hongbin shrugged, holding the youngest by the shirt, trying to stop him from attacking Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan, stop provoking the grizzly, will you?”

“Are we doing sexy questions now?” Taekwoon asked between the commotion of Sanghyuk trying to punch Hakyeon and Jaehwan and Hongbin holding him back. Wonshik was just laughing and making weird noises.

A series of mixed replies, yes and no, were heard.

“Okay okay,” Taekwoon cleared his throat, waiting for everyone to settle back into their own seats. “Never have I ever been rejected 6 times by the same girl.”

The room filled with everyone’s laughter, except Wonshik himself of course. “I hate you all.”

They were never going to let him live this down…

“You’re too easy,” Hakyeon cooed, ruffling his hair. Wonshik would get annoyed but he was drunk and it kind of felt nice so he let it slip.

He downed the rest of his bottle with little difficulty, he was too drunk to give a fuck anymore; keeping his alcohol wasn’t Wonshik’s strongest point.

“It doesn’t matter anymore because I’ve learned my lesson anyway.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Hongbin asked with a teasing tone and a raised brow.

“To not show it when I like someone.” It was simple enough. Wonshik has been doing it for a long, long time now. He was a pro now, right?

The room was dead quiet until Taekwoon burst into laughter, and the rest followed one after another.

“Good, good. Keep up the good work Wonshikie.” Hakyeon tapped on his shoulder as if to comfort him. Wonshik was confused.

His eyes landed on Jaehwan who was sitting across from him, a crooked smile on his face as he was shaking his head. He looked funny... Almost bitter.

The game continued for god knows how long. They only stopped when they ran out of soju to drink. Thankfully Wonshik didn’t drink much after that. The questions were mostly targeted between Sanghyuk and Hakyeon. The leader and Sanghyuk acted the same age when they got drunk and others were better off to stay out of it if they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Sanghyuk was passed out on the floor, a thin blanket that Taekwoon had brought half-covering his broad frame. It was a warm night; he would be alright. Jaehwan was stretching his arms above his head, more sober than everyone else despite the amount of alcohol he had drowned, as usual. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had already gone to their rooms and Hongbin was getting snacks from the kitchen to bring to his room. 

Wonshik stood up from his spot too quickly, making his vision go dark for a second. Thankfully Jaehwan was there to catch him. Jaehwan the hero…

“Oops… careful, Wonshikie.” Wonshik was faced with a blushy looking Jaehwan with glossy hooded eyes when his vision cleared.

“Cute…” Wonshik said without having any kind of control over his mouth. Maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought he was. He booped Jaehwan’s nose with his finger while clinging to the older’s shoulder with his other hand to support himself.

“Let’s get you to bed, Shikie.” Jaehwan shook his head with an easy smile, so bright and beautiful it almost blinded Wonshik again. He wrapped one of Wonshik’s arms around his shoulder and held the younger by the waist. 

This was nice… maybe Wonshik should get drunk more often if it meant Jaehwan taking care of him and manhandling him with so much care.

Wonshik was in love. For the last 6 years or so of his life, he had been in love with one boy. He can’t really remember what it was like before… how his life was before Jaehwan. What did he wake up for every day? Who did he look forward to seeing? Who did he write songs for? Who did he think of before falling asleep? Who did he dream of during rainy nights?

Before Wonshik realized it they were in his room standing at the foot of his bed. Wonshik didn’t want to let the older go yet. He pulled Jaehwan down with him when he was trying to lower Wonshik on his bed.

“Off, you clumsy little shit,” Jaehwan cursed, his head laying on Wonshik’s chest. 

The rapper would feel some pressure from Jaehwan laying on top of him, but his body was mostly numb. Instead, he took a deep breath, taking in Jaehwan’s sweet perfume and the hint of sweat and alcohol.

“You smell good,” he mumbled, his lips moving on their own.

“You’re drunk as fuck,” the older snickered, looking up at Wonshik with his shiny eyes.

This was why Wonshik would never confess. 

None of his previous crushes compared to this one. Sometimes he thought that was why he kept trying without caring or being afraid of rejection - because they didn’t really matter. But with him… with Jaehwan, Wonshik couldn’t bear getting rejected. He couldn’t. It would break him. Though, going on like this felt worse at times. He was breaking little by little until one day he would shatter. Sometimes Wonshik thought confessing would be better; even if it harms him, it would be over at once. However, Wonshik was a masochist and loved the sweet torture that was being this close to Jaehwan but never quite reaching him.

The vocalist finally lifted himself off Wonshik and sat up on the edge of the bed beside him. 

“Wonshik,” he spoke softly, his voice quieter than Wonshik could ever remember... but that could be his drunk brain’s imagination. Jaehwan ran his long fingers through Wonshik’s hair, his fingertips massaging the younger’s scalp. Wonshik would be purring if he were a cat.

“You won’t remember this in the morning but-” he swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat “-I would never… I’d never do that to you.” 

Wonshik blinked in confusion. Why was his Jaehwan sad? What happened? 

“I wouldn’t reject you if you asked.”

Reject what? He had nothing to ask Jaehwan. He never allowed himself to even consider asking Jaehwan out, so what was this about? Wonshik was sleepy…

His eyes took longer to open every time he blinked and Jaehwan was still looking at him with that sad look on his face. Wonshik wanted to fight sleep, wanted to stay up and ask Jaehwan what was wrong, but his lids were too heavy and he couldn’t keep them up anymore. The last time they opened, Wonshik saw Jaehwan leaning down and when his eyes closed he felt warm everywhere, but mostly on his lips. Something warm, soft and sweet covered his mouth and Wonshik fell asleep.

Wonshik woke up surprisingly not too hungover. He stretched his arms above his head and breathed the morning air through his nose. There was a glass of water and some painkillers on his nightstand when he reached to grab his phone. He took them regardless of how he felt. He never knew when a headache was going to hit him in the morning, or whenever he woke up.

It took him more than 20 minutes to get up and make it to the bathroom because he felt so comfy and heavy on his bed, and another 20 in the bathroom. Everyone else was most definitely already awake; Wonshik was always the one to wake up later than everyone else. What he didn’t know was how he made it to his bed last night.

The last thing he remembered was laughing his ass off at something Hongbin had said at some point towards the end of their drinking game, but he couldn’t be sure. He was not one to hold his liquor well which was a well-known fact.

“He lives!” came a loud cheery voice from the kitchen as soon he opened his bedroom door. It was Hongbin, sitting on the counter eating cereal from the box like the gremlin he was.

“I feel fine thank you very much. You look okay too…” Wonshik raised a brow. It wasn’t like Hongbin to be up and this cheerful after a night of heavy drinking.

“You see, I didn’t sleep. I’ve found that you will only be hungover in the morning if you sleep the night before.” He shrugged, stuffing his mouth with a handful of chocolate cereal. They better not be Jaehwan’s or god help Hongbin.

“That’s… wow, okay.” He blinked, not having the energy to argue with the younger’s logic. “By the way, do you happen to know how I made it to my bed? I don’t remember anything past my second bottle.”

“And you’re feeling okay? I didn’t think it was possible to hate you more than I already do but here we are.”

“Shut up. You gonna answer me or what?” He punched Hongbin on the shoulder as hard as his tired muscles allowed him before grabbing the milk and a bowl to eat like a normal human being.

“Jaehwan practically dragged you there. You were clinging onto him like a koala bear telling him how much you love him and making kissy-faces.” Hongbin started making kiss sounds and doing faces.

“Stop! I did not!” Wonshik’s cheeks heated up. Hongbin was lying… Wonshik had been doing this for so long he was sure he wouldn’t slip anything even when drunk. Right?

“Maybe you did, maybe not. But he did take you to your room and stayed there for like 15-20 minutes.”

Huh.

“Dude… you could have gotten the suck of your life and you don’t even remember it.”

All the color drained from Wonshik’s face. That was not possible… Why would Jaehwan stay in his room for that long? They were all in sweats and makeup-free when they started playing, so helping him with those were out of the question.

“Wha… why... no,” Wonshik stuttered, not really know how to react to that.

A blurry picture flashed before his eyes for a moment. It was very short and foggy, like a dream he couldn’t remember. He thought he saw Jaehwan leaning in and pecking his lips. He must’ve dreamt it. Surely!

“Oh, hi Jaehwan hyung,” Hongbin suddenly called, a hint of something dangerous in his voice.

Wonshik’s head snapped to the side. It was Jaehwan indeed, with a towel around his hips as he walked out of the bathroom. His damp hair had fallen on to his soft features, leaving droplets of water on his face and shoulders.

“Hey- Is that my cereal?” the older gasped upon detecting the cereal box in the younger’s hand. Hongbin was too quick and his room was the closest to the kitchen so he was safe, door locked before Jaehwan got to him.

“You’ll come out of that cave eventually Lee Hongbin,” Jaehwan shouted behind the door before he noticed Wonshik sitting frozen at the table in the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Shikkie,” Jaehwan said cheerfully, his fury at Hongbin already forgotten. “You okay? Did you take the pills I left you?” he asked worriedly since Wonshik had no reaction.

So it was Jaehwan who left them…

“I… Yeah… fine… Good.”

“This is worse than I thought. You should eat.” He shook his head, grabbed the cereal box and poured a generous amount into Wonshik’s still-empty bowl, then poured the milk. All the while Wonshik sat there like a statue.

Did Jaehwan give Wonshik his own cereal voluntarily? 

The rapper only moved his head when Jaehwan had his back to him, walking to his own room to get dressed. He watched as the towel moved around Jaehwan’s small hips, showing the dimples on his back as the older walked.

Wonshik was halfway through his bowl when Jaehwan came out of his room, dressed in sport shorts and a loose white T-shirt. He was trying to figure out if he should ask Jaehwan about last night, but he really didn’t want to make a fool out of himself if it was nothing. Plus, Hongbin couldn’t be trusted.

Jaehwan walked into the kitchen, his cheeks pinker than they were a few minutes ago and he was glowing. He sat beside Wonshik and poured himself a bowl too and just because he was Jaehwan, he poured some chocolate sauce into his cereal bowl before digging in. They ate in silence; Jaehwan was scrolling through SNS while Wonshik was burning holes into the table.

Wonshik finished his remaining cereal and stood up quickly to wash his dishes and run to his room and stay there until further notice. He ran headfirst into Jaehwan as soon as he turned around from the sink. How long was he standing there behind him?

“Shit- s...sorry, didn’t see you.” He tried to slip past the older but Jaehwan was quick to step in front of him again.

“Wonshik. What’s the matter with you?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

“What? Nothing?” Wonshik couldn’t meet the older’s eyes because they could see right through him.

“Do you… Is this because of last night? You remember?”

“I… no. I think I dreamed of... I don’t know.” He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Wait, what happened last night?”

“Oh… nothing. Nothing you need to worry about.” Jaehwan gave him a forced smile and stood aside for Wonshik to pass. Wonshik was about to be on his way without looking behind him, but he was pulled back with his wrist just after he took his second step. He found himself flush against the older with nowhere to run. The table was behind him and he was panting like he had run a marathon.

Wonshik couldn’t read Jaehwan’s expression. He looked… unsure and nervous.

“Kiss me.”

Wonshik must’ve heard wrong. Did Jaehwan just ask Wonshik to kiss him?

He blinked in confusion, struck with the shock of the suddenness of Jaehwan’s request. Wonshik must’ve taken too long because Jaehwan was stepping away.

“I’m sorry, please forget-” Wonshik shut him up by pressing his lips against the older’s, catching both Jaehwan and himself off guard. Somehow his body managed to react where his mind failed to, due to being stupid. 

Jaehwan tasted like sugar and chocolate sauce: exactly how Wonshik imagined, but better. His lips were warm and soft under Wonshik’s chapped ones. The older’s long arms wrapped around his shoulders as long, boney fingers found their way through Wonshik’s messy bed hair. Wonshik’s lizard brain told him to hold the main vocal by the waist, so Wonshik did, feeling Jaehwan’s petite frame against him. Jaehwan smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth as an invitation for Wonshik to explore further.

The clicking sound of a snapshot startled them both as they jumped apart. Hongbin was standing behind the kitchen’s wall with his phone in his hand, giggling.

“Shit-” he cursed as he realized he didn’t have his phone on silent.

“What the fuck, Bin!” Jaehwan shouted, annoyed at the fact that Hongbin had single-handedly ruined a perfect moment. Wonshik would be mad too if he wasn’t busy staring at Jaehwan’s red, kiss-swollen lips.

“I needed proof to collect my winning prize.” He grinned as he typed on his phone without looking up.

“Did you guys make a bet?” Jaehwan asked, voice low and threatening.

“Duh!” he said before running back to his room and locking the door.

“I’m gonna kill this motherfu-” Jaehwan’s curse was cut with Wonshik pulling him in for more kisses. 

He could kiss Jaehwan whenever he wanted. Probably. He wasn't sure. But he wanted to do it now and Jaehwan wasn’t complaining.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii!!! It's been a while since I've written for this series huh. kinda missed it :(  
> This was based on the thing Wonshik recently said on knowing bros about the girl who rejected him like a billion times. (the number 6 is made up, I don't think he ever gave a specific number)  
> A round of applause for the one and only, Rachel, my patient beta who hasn't called the police on me even though she definitely wants to.  
> Thank you for reading (人◕ω◕) please leave kudos and comments If you enjoyed~ (getting comments is the best thing(／≧ω＼) )  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
